Larry
Larry is Sam Adama's husband. His last name is unknown. His marriage with Sam is a happy one and very stable. (1) Family Life He and Sam are devoted uncles to their nephew. Larry teaches his nephew, William Adama (Willie), about the four gods most important in his father's home - Order (Jupiter), Nature, Strength (Mars) and Love. (2) Mars is the most important God in their home because of Sam's Tauron heritage. Larry tells Willie that the Mars idol at their home is three times the size of the others because he married a "tough guy." Closure Larry joins Sam at Joseph's home in support when Sam goes to convince his brother to have the funeral rites for Shannon and Tamara. Sam says Willie needs the closure and reconnection with Tauron ways. Later, family and friends gather at Joseph's apartment for the rites. Larry and Willie learn a Tauron clapping game/ritual from Sam and other family members. As the ceremony begins, Sam (bare chested to display his tattoos for the ritual) stands behind his brother and nephew. Larry is sitting behind his husband in prayer. Joseph and William each hand a coin to Ferryman, Joseph for Shannon and William for Tamara. Joseph asks Ferryman to grant the deceased women passage. Ferryman asks if Joseph and William will let the women go and both say good-bye. Ferryman assures the Adamas that Shannon and Tamara will live forever in their hearts. They will live forever in peace. Ferryman applies a ritual tattoo to Joseph's chest. A woman sings a mournful song. Marriage Willie asks them why they do not have children, and why they do not adopt an orphan like his father and Sam were. Sam says it is because of the dangerous nature of his job as a Ha'la'tha enforcer. He says his job is "not too good for kids." Larry says it is not too good for grownups either, implying he has reservations about Sam's profession. For instance, Sam washes up at his brother's home after coming back from a job because Larry does not like him to come home bloody. Larry grows increasingly concerned about Sam as civil unrest on Tauron increases. Tauron government forces are using heavy armor to push back rebel insurgents - the kind of people like the Adamas, their forebears and compatriots. Because the rebels are down to throwing rocks, Sam is sending extra money back home and small arms he can shake off the street. The Guatrau does not know about his gun running and that puts Sam in mortal danger. Sam confides this to Joseph, complaining that Larry does not understand because he is not native-born like they are. Joseph gets angry with his brother and tells him no wonder Larry is angry with you. He is worried because Sam is playing with fire. Sam feels like he doesn't know Larry anymore, but Joseph tells Sam that this is a part of marriage. It will pass. He says Sam is lucky that he has someone who loves him. Despite these concerns, Larry's marriage with Sam is a happy one. They are a very healthy, monogamous and stable couple. (3) Tragedy The Guatrau puts out a hit on Sam and Joseph. After the attempt on Joseph's life, he tells Evelyn, Ruth and Willie they will have to go off-world and disappear. Joseph calls Sam, but gets no answer. He leaves a message about a rendezvous then tells Ruth to go wake up Larry and bring him to the spaceport. Joseph goes to Goldie's Off Track Betting and Sam meets him there. They get their fake identification and cubits. The Guatrau's hit men catch up with them there. Willie gets caught in the altercation and is accidentally killed. The next day, Larry mourns with the family at Joseph's apartment and comforts his husband. Two Ha'la'tha captains, Dave and Jax, are there. They pledge the protection of their crews. Fidelia Fazekas shows up under the right of mourning and surrenders her gun. She delivers a message from her father expressing his sympathy over the death of Willie and that no further action will be taken against them. The Adamas are safe. Sam will not be molified and puts a gun to her head, ready to kill her. Joseph stops him and he takes Fidelia to a private room to discuss. Joseph tells Fidelia he wants a sit-down with the Guatrau. She agrees, but says they will need assurances. He says of course, but he wants something in return. Fidelia convinces her father to meet with Joseph in a virtual Goldie's. There, Joseph tells the Guatrau that he has been putting business ahead of family and those are the wrong decisions. The Guatrau cautions him, but then he struggles for air. In the real world, Sam has put a plastic bag over his head and has him in a headlock. Joseph takes the kapi poison and shoves it down the Guatrau's throat, killing him. Sam and Joseph have avenged Willie's death and Fidelia becomes the new Guatrau. Renewal By the end of 42YR, Joseph and Evelyn marry and have a son named Bill, who is born in 43YR. On the fifth anniversary of Willie's death, Larry and Sam gather with the family for a ceremony honoring Willie and dedicating Bill. Joseph explains to his son that he was named for his deceased half-brother per Tauron custom. With a "So say we all," the family celebrates Bill continuing the family tradition. Larry's nephew will grow up to become Admiral William Adama, Commander of the Battlestar Galactica, who will lead humanity to their new home after the Cylons destroy their worlds (100YR). Category:Little Tauron Behind the Scenes Sexuality * In the world of the Twelve Colonies, homosexuality is not an issue. The Caprica mythos is primarily based on Ancient Greek civilization in which homosexuality was accepted as normal. Therefore, Larry's sexuality is never questioned or stigmatized. It is a normal part of the fabric of society. See Sexuality. Marriage Cultural References * Mars * Jupiter References 1. Jensen, Michael. "Interview: Move Over, Captain Jack. There's a New Gay in the Galaxy Named Sam Adama." AfterElton.com, 3 February 2010. 2. Although not mentioned in the dialogue, Ceres (Demeter) and Venus (Aphrodite) are implied when Larry speaks of Nature and Love. 3. Jensen, Michael. "Interview: Move Over, Captain Jack. There's a New Gay in the Galaxy Named Sam Adama." AfterElton.com, 3 February 2010.